Loving the Enemy
by x-o-x-o-Jayy
Summary: The PPGZ already defeated the RRB right? But what happens when they meet them in High School. And this time the RRB are older, mature, and.....pervs? Will they fall for the enemy or just deny everything? PPGZ x RRB
1. High School

Note: The RRB are about the same age as the PPGZ and I don't own anything except this fanfic.

~ Chapter 1: High School ~

"Ah! Finally, High School! I better not be late on the first day of school!" Momoko said stepping out her door.

"_I can't believe it! I'm already 14 but I'm going to be 15 in a few months and today I'm going to start my second year in high school! It feels like everything just happened yesterday!" Momoko squealed in her head._

"Nee-chan!!!" her younger sister yelled, "You took my lunch bag again!!!"

Momoko looked at the bag she was holding and it had her sister's name on it.

"Kuriko-chan! Here's yours now give me mine's! Hurry! I'm going to be late!" Momoko panicked rushing out the door.

"Ai! Nee-chan is always worrying about her perfect attendance," Kuriko sighed, "I hope that I'd never be like her in High School."

Momoko waited for the other two PowerPuff Z members to come.

"Momoko-chan!!!"

"Miyako-chan!!! Kaoru-chan!!!"

Miyako had longer hair than before and Kaoru changed her hairstyle but it was still shorthaired.

"Miyako-chan! Your hair is longer! It's so pretty!" Momoko said, "A-and Kaoru! You changed your hair! It looks cool!"

"Thanks. I know!" Miyako replied twirling a strand of her long blonde hair, "It grew over the summer. Also, look at the new clothes I just bought from Pokoko Orara!"

"Huh? You got that from that dress shop? I thought Pokoko Orara only sells dresses? Anyways, how about you, Kaoru-chan? Why did you change your hair?" Momoko asked turning to Kaoru who wasn't wearing a cap.

"Well, I wanted a new punk hairstyle! So I changed it but I still wear my cap it's just that I don't wear my cap everyday now!" Kaoru answered then crossed her arms "And I went for the new punk style but I'm still sporty!"

"WOW! Everybody does change after summer!" Momoko said, "I'm the only one who didn't change!"

Miyako looked at Momoko carefully and it was kind of obvious that Momoko also changed over the summer.

"Momoko-chan…you changed too," Miyako said pointing at Momoko.

"Huh?" Momoko then looked at herself and saw that she _did_ change, "Oh, well maybe I _did_ change after all!"

Momoko's hair was longer also; it reached all the way to the floor. Miyako's hair was still in curly pigtails except her hair also reached the floor. Kaoru's hair was the hair Rhianna had on her music video "Take a Bow". Kaoru then sighed.

"How hard do you think Sophomore Year is going be?" Kaoru asked leaning on a wall with her arms crossed.

"I don't think it will be really hard! Cause remember we made it trough Freshman Year so I guess we could make it trough this year!" Momoko said cheerily.

Kaoru scoffed, "Do you really think we could pass this semester?"

"Well of course, Kaoru-chan! Why? Don't you?" Miyako asked getting worried.

"Don't you remember what happened last semester?" Kaoru started to explain, "We almost didn't pass! We always leave in between classes with lame excuses then come back when the days are over and we miss the whole lesson! We were lucky that Ms. Keane had the heart to let us do a make-up test so we wouldn't fail."

"Oh, yeah! And sometimes we even had to miss the days of the tests or important lessons because of Mojo!" Momoko said putting her finger on her lips.

"Then, this year let's try to beat the bad guys more quicker and get back to class before the whole lesson is over!" Miyako suggested with a sweat-drop.

"Hmmmmm……..we could try that but anyways we should get to class. It starts in 15 minutes," Kaoru said walking with Momoko and Miyako to class.

All three of them walked down the halls with staring eyes on them. They have been the most popular girls in the High School ever since their first year because of Momoko's Sweet Personality, Miyako' popularity, and Kaoru's sporty personality.

"HEY!!! What are you all staring at? I'm right here!!!" Shigorane Himeko shouted angrily.

"Shut up, Shigorane!!!"

"Yeah, Shigorane! You're not always the center of attention!"

"And you're not even popular that much unlike The PPG of Tokyo High!!"

"PPG?" Shigorane asked confused, "What is or who is PPG?"

"OMG, Shigorane! Where have you been? Underwater? You are like the only person who doesn't know The PPG of Tokyo High!!!"

"Just tell me who they are?!"

"Okay, okay! We'll tell you! Jeez!"

"Well?…Are you going to tell me or what?"

"SHHHH!!! Here they come!"

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru walked pass them with their smiles on their faces.

"H-Hi, M-Momoko!"

"H-Hey, M-Mi-Miyako!"

"K-Kaoru, S-Sup!"

Shigorane look at whom their attention were at and was angered and shocked.

""THIS IS THE PPG?!"

"YEAH, Shigorane-san!! They are The PPG of Tokyo High!!"

"But what does PPG stand for?" Shigorane asked everyone.

"Well…remember the PowerPuff Girls Z? They're heroines of Tokyo City. And since Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru look and act like them they became popular and we started calling them The PPG of the high school!"

"Well, how about me? I, Shigorane Himeko and also known as the richest person in Tokyo City should also get a nickname and get this much of attention!" Shigorane said very show-off like.

"Sure, Shigorane-san. We'll give you a nickname."

"Really? What is it? Is it, Princess? Or maybe it's Rich Girl? Oh, I wanna know my nickname."

"Are you sure you want your nickname?"

"YES YES YES!!! NOW TELL ME!!!"

"Okay…it's…RB!"

"RB? What does that stand for?"

"It stands for…*whispers* Rich Bitch!"

Everyone then laughed at Shigorane because of her nickname and that made Shigorane really angry!

"Everyone better……SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Shigorane shouted almost with tears in her eyes.

Miyako saw Shigorane beside a wall with her hands on her eyes. Miyako couldn't help but talk to her.

"Look at Shigorane-san…she looks sad," Miyako said pointing at Shigorane who was sobbing at a corner.

"Huh?" Momoko and Kaoru both turned to see Shigorane sobbing.

"She does look sad," Momoko said with a sympathetic look.

"But she kind of deserved what she got," Kaoru said being reasonable.

"Yeah, but she only wanted attention. She didn't want anything else! Just attention," Miyako said still looking at Shigorane.

"Come on let's go talk to her," Momoko said grabbing Kaoru with them.

"Why do I have to come, too?" Kaoru whined trying to leave.

"Shigorane-san?"

Shigorane looked up and wiped her tears away, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you what's wrong?" Miyako asked.

"It's nothing. Why don't you "PPG" just go on with your popularity?"

"Hey, Shigorane-san. There is always advantages on being popular and being not," Momoko said trying to cheer her up.

"What do you mean?" Shigorane then looked Kaoru, who was leaning against the wall with her arms and legs crossed.

"Well…you see-" Miyako tried to explain but got cut off by Kaoru.

"We mean that there is always a good side and bad side on everything," Kaoru said now looking at Shigorane.

"Really?" Shigorane looked confused, "Then what's the bad side of being popular?"

"Well, first of all, when you're popular you have people follow you around and you can't even have any space," Kaoru said crouching beside Shigorane, "And second of all, they'll always be bothering you if they can get your signatures, pictures, even your items. Also, when they say that they will call you, trust me they _will_ call you, even if you are sleeping at midnight!"

"Yeah, like one time when I was doing a major test the person in front of me asked if she could borrow a pencil," Miyako said, "So I lent her my pencil case and after that she never returned my pencil case! And when I asked her about it she said that she doesn't remember but I know that she's just saying that so she could keep it!"

"Oh…," Shigorane said, "Then, what is the good side of not being popular?"

"That's simple, "Momoko said, "First, you can have your own personal space without being crowded by people."

"Second, you always have your stuff," Miyako said.

"Third, you can sleep without waking up at midnight because someone called you," Kaoru said.

"And lastly," all three of them said, "YOU ARE NEVER BOTHERED BY PEOPLE SO MUCH!!!"

"WOW! I never knew that there were advantages! Well, I'm Off!!!" Shigorane said leaving.

"I'm starting to regret ever meeting her," Kaoru said, "Now can we get to class?"

"Yeah," Momoko and Miyako said leaving with Kaoru to their first class.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru all sat on the seats they always sat in every class, the back of class.

"Why do we always sit in the back of room in every class?" Miyako asked wondering.

"Cause if our belts light up then the teacher might see and they'll know our secret!" Kaoru explained sitting in her seat with her feet on the table.

All three of them started talking and in just a minute a crowd of people surrounded them and started bothering them!

"Can I get your autograph?!"

"Can I get a picture of you?"

"Can I get a picture with you?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Can you lend me your jacket?"

Kaoru got tired of hearing this and thought that she was going to snap! But then…

"OMG OMG OMG!!! THEY'RE HERE!!! THEY'RE COMING!!!"

The crowd surrounding the "PPG" was then rushing towards the door.

"Who's coming?" Momoko curiously asked with a question mark floating above her head.

"Huh? Oh, Momoko-san don't you know?!"

"Know what?" Momoko asked again.

"That there are 3 new boys coming to this school!!"

"Yeah, and I heard that they're all cute!!"

"Plus, they have name for their group!"

Kaoru then became interested.

"What's the name of their group?" Kaoru asked standing up.

"It's…*whisper* The RRB."

"RRB?" Miyako said softly.

"Yeah, The RRB! Except no one knows what it stands for!"

"But the person who knows what The RRB stands for is the person who has won The RRB's hearts!"

"So you mean that who ever knows what The RRB stands for then all three of them will love her?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah!"

"But what if it's three people who found out about it?" Kaoru asked.

"Then each of The RRB will have to choose one of them to love."

Shigorane then came in on the conversation, "So that's why I'm trying to find out what The RRB stands for so I can have them!!!"

"Shigorane-san, I thought we made you be nice to everyone?" Miyako said.

"Hahaha, I only said that I never knew that were advantages in everything but I never said that I'll start being nice to people! I still want to be the center of attention!!" Shigorane replied then running towards the door to see "THE RRB".

"RRB?" Miyako softly repeated to herself.

"Haven't we heard of that before?" Momoko said.

"Yeah, I think we have!" Kaoru said, "But anyways maybe we'll remember when we see them."

The crowd from the door started to make a line seeing The RRB cross.

"Hey people!!!" one voice shouted.

"The RRB is in the building!!!" another voice shouted.

"Now make way people!!! Make way, make way!!! We gotta get through!!" another voice shouted.

The crowd started to make way for the RRB to see the whole class.

"Hey those voices…" Momoko said.

"Sounds so familiar like…" Miyako said.

"The RowdyRuff Boys," Kaoru finished the whole sentence.

All three of them then looked and saw The RowdyRuff Boys in front of them just staring and smirking at them.

**(Note: To see how the RRB looks like then go here and just click on the picture to make it bigger: ****.com/art/RowdyRuff-Boys-Z-94226779****)**

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru still kept staring at The RowdyRuff Boys smirk and stare at them then decided to go back to their conversation.

"So…," Momoko started, "Kaoru, did you find any hot guys over the summer?"

"WHAT?!!!" Kaoru shouted, "Momoko, you always interfere in my life!! When will you stop?"

"Okay, jeez!! I was just asking! How about you, Miyako? Did you meet any hot guys?" Momoko asked turning to Miyako who was being stared at by the blonde RRB.

"Huh? Uh…" Miyako stammered then blushed after seeing the blonde one wink at her, "N-No I guess."

"Miyako, y-you're bl-blushing!" Momoko said pointing at Miyako's pink cheek.

Miyako's cheek grew redder by the second being embarrassed. Miyako then rushed to her seat with her hands covering her face.

"_Oh My God! I can't believe the whole class saw me blush because I glanced over Boomer! This is so embarrassing! I bet he thinks that I'm a total goof!" Miyako said in her mind._

Miyako still had her hands covering her face and it was still quiet in the classroom.

"_Oh My God!!! Everyone is still quiet and looking at me!!! Oi! I just wish that somebody breaks the silence! Please, please, please, please somebody break the silence!!!" Miyako yelled in her mind._

Miyako slowly peered open her eyes to see what was going on then closed her eyes and covered them with her hands again. Miyako thought that was going to die of embarrassment. The class was still so quiet that you can hear the clock tick.

The blonde RRB was also blushing a dark red but no one noticed. The teacher then came in and the whole class turned to the teacher then went to their seats while The RRB kept standing.

Miyako still had her hands on her face then she felt someone move her hands away from her face. Miyako still had her eyes closed but she slowly opened her eyes to see who it was that moved her hands.

"B-Boomer!" Miyako whispered a little loudly.

"Huh? Have we met?" the boy asked, "How did you know that my name was Boomer?"

"Oh…uhhh…l-lucky guess," Miyako tried to cover up her PPGZ identity.

"Hmmm? Boomer isn't quite a common name. You're lying. So how did you know name?" the boy asked again.

"uhh…ummm…." Miyako stammered but nothing right came out.

The boy was crouching next to Miyako waiting for an answer.

"Now class…we have 3 new students in this High School so let them introduce themselves," the teacher said, "First up is uh….you! You boy, with the red cap turned around! Go introduce yourself to the class."

A red haired boy with a cap turned on his head stood in front of the class and took a deep breath in.

"Hey, my name is Akihiko Akamatsu and I have 2 brothers that are also in this school with me," Brick said still standing.

"Good. Now next is uh…," the teacher said looking around for the new students, "You! The boy with blonde and kind of spiky hair! Introduce yourself."

Boomer got up from Miyako's side and went to the front of the classroom next to his brother.

"Hi, my name is Kazuhiko Akamatsu and I am one of Akihiko's brothers," Boomer said staring only at Miyako.

"Okay…next is uh….let's see…," the teacher then saw Butch hiding behind a desk, "I can still see you, young man! Now come on up and introduce yourself like your brothers."

The whole class heard a groan come from a desk that was at the back and they saw a teenage boy come out. The boy had black hair in a small ponytail and had bangs cover one side of his face. The boy stood in front of the classroom and took a deep breath in.

"The name's Takehiko Akamatsu and I am Akihiko and Kazuhiko's other brother," Butch said with his arms crossed.

"There…now class you have met our new students now why don't we go back to where we left off! Now let's see…where did we left off?" the teacher was old and always forgetful, "Ah! Here it is! Today we are going to review yesterday's work."

"Uh…sensei?" Kazuhiko asked.

"Yes?"

"Where do we sit?" Kazuhiko asked looking around the room.

"Oh…well…hmmm…hold on a second. Class! Just do the questions on the board and have free time when you're done," the teacher said then turning back to the RRB, "Come with me."

The RRB followed the teacher going all the way to the back of the classroom.

"Momoko and Kaoru can you move one seat to the side so our new students can sit in between you three?" the teacher asked Momoko.

"Huh? Oh…sure, Kaki-sensei," Momoko said moving to the empty seat next to her.

"Kazuhiko-san, you will sit right here next to Miyako-san," Kaki-sensei said gesturing his hand to where the empty seat was, "Now, Akihiko you will sit next to Momoko-san. Takehiko you will sit next to Kaoru-san. Now turn your textbook pages to the pages on the board and finish those problems. Also, boys if you need any help then just ask these ladies next to you."

The RRB sat next to the girls and started on their work already but Kazuhiko (Boomer) was still thinking about how Miyako knows his RowdyRuff name.

_**RING RING RING**_

The first period bell rang and everyone got out of their classrooms except Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

"Do you think they know that we're the PPGZ?" Momoko asked quietly.

"I don't know but we still have to keep it a secret!" Kaoru said leaning on her desk.

Miyako was just wondering off. She was paralyzed and was just looking at the floor not listening or caring about anything right now.

"Yeah but…" Momoko didn't finish her sentence to look at Miyako, "Hey, Miyako. Are you okay?"

Momoko and Kaoru kept waving their hands in front of Miyako's face to get her attention and in about 10 minutes Miyako noticed them.

"Huh? Oh what were you saying?" Miyako asked.

Momoko and Kaoru both sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"You were thinking about something weren't you?" Momoko teased.

Miyako just blushed.

(RRB)

"Hey, how come those girls look familiar?" Brick asked in his RowdyRuff form.

"I don't know. But they do look and even sound familiar!" Butch said leaning on a wall also in his RowdyRuff form.

Boomer, in his RowdyRuff form, was flying a few feet in the air wondering about Miyako knowing his name.

"So you think…" Brick then looked at Boomer who was flying up and down looking like he was pacing, "Hey, Boomer are you okay?"

Boomer then turned to his two brothers who were looking at him confused.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking," Boomer admitted.

"About what?" Brick questioned.

"It's nothing," Boomer said starting to think again.

"I get it!" Butch said then had a mischievous smile on, "You were thinking about a…GIRL!!!! How come you never told us you had a girl in your mind? Me and Brick will help you get her!"

"I was not thinking about a girl, Butch!" Boomer yelled pushing Butch on the floor.

"JEEZ, Boomer!!! I was just joking around!" Butch said getting up.

"But Boomer…_were_ you thinking about a girl?" Brick asked.

"Well actually…yeah," Boomer confessed, "I was thinking about that Miyako girl. She knew my RowdyRuff name. But how?"

"She did? What do you mean?" Butch asked.

"Well when she was blushing and I just took her hands away from her face I heard her whisper a little loudly _'Boomer'_," Boomer explained, "And Boomer isn't a common name."

"You're right. But how _did_ she know you?" Brick said wondering.

The three boys kept wondering and wondering until they heard giggling nearby.

"Those giggles…" Boomer said, "They sound so…familiar."

"They do sound so familiar like…our sworn enemies," Butch said.

"Yeah, like the PowerPuff Girls Z," Brick said.

They then looked behind their lockers and saw three girls giggling. All three of them decided to transform to their old self to hide their RowdyRuff identity.

"Hey, what are you girls giggling about?" Takehiko asked in a little flirty tone then leaned on locker nearby the girls.

"Well, it's about nunya," Kaoru said.

"Nunya what?" Takehiko asked.

"None ya business," Kaoru replied with a smirk.

Momoko and Miyako both laughed then looked back at the puzzled boys.

"Haha, very funny," Takehiko sarcastically said.

"Now really, what were you ladies talking and giggling about?" Akihiko said also in a flirty tone.

Momoko giggled then said, "Come on girls let's go."

All three of the girls tried to move the other direction of the boys but got stopped when Akihiko and Kazuhiko both blocked them.

"Hey, we asked you a question," Akihiko said.

"And we want our answer," Kazuhiko said smirking with the rest of his brothers.

Kaoru scoffed, "Come on girls let's go the other direction."

They turned around but then saw the third brother blocking their way. The three brothers leaned so close to the three girls that if one girl even tried to make one slight move she'd feel a body.

"Would you let us go?!" Momoko shouted trying to get away from Akihiko's body.

All three of then smirked wider.

"Oh, we'll let you go. But for one condition," Takehiko said laying a hand beside Kaoru's face but Kaoru moved her face.

"What is it?" Miyako asked getting scared.

"Simple. Just give each of us a kiss," Akihiko said then touching Momoko's lips with his finger.

"NO WAY!!!" Kaoru shouted trying to leave but then was pinned onto a locker by Butch or should I say "Takehiko".

"Either it's a kiss or something else. And trust me you will never like it," Takehiko said tightening his grasp.

Akihiko and Kazuhiko also pinned the two other girls onto a locker.

"Why can't you guys just let us go? Cause I mean, we just met," Miyako asked shivering.

"Well…we like it this way," Kazuhiko said, "Well, choose. It's a kiss or…you know."

Momoko stayed silent staring into the blazing red eyes that belonged to Akihiko or should I say his real name, Brick. Brick also stayed silent staring into the girl's adorable cotton candy pink eyes.

Miyako was still scared but got calm by staring into Kazuhiko's clear blue pools that were called his eyes. Kazuhiko also stared into Miyako's cute crystal blue eyes.

Kaoru on the other hand was trying hard to not stare into Takehiko's eyes but failed and still stared in them. She stared deep into those bad boy green eyes. Takehiko was confused on why Kaoru was quiet all of a sudden then stared into her eye candy green eyes.

Momoko leaned closer to Akihiko's cheek and kissed it and Miyako also kissed Kazuhiko's cheek. Kaoru leaned closer to Takehiko's lips but instead lightly kissed his neck then pulled away.

"Brick…" Momoko whispered.

"Boomer…" Miyako whispered.

"Butch…" Kaoru whispered.

All of them pulled away and looked at each other in a gazing moment then went back to normal.

"Well…uhh I guess we can leave. Right girls?" Momoko said starting leave with the girls.

The guys were paralyzed trying to treasure what just happened but then remembered what the girls said when they pulled away.

"Those girls!" Kazuhiko said.

"They said our RowdyRuff names!" Akihiko said.

"But nobody knows our real names unless…" Takehiko said.

"THEY ARE THE…"

**Sorry if this was too long but I will continue! So, who do you think the RRB thinks the girls are? Did the RRB find out that the girls are The PPGZ? Read more and find out. Anyways please R&R!!!**


	2. Falling for You

Thanks to MewCuxie12 for being my first reviewer so here is the next chapter:

Thanks to MewCuxie12 for being my first reviewer so here is the next chapter:

Chapter 2: Falling for you"THEY ARE THE…"

Just as the RRB was about to finish they heard the bell rang for their second class.

"UGH! Man, next is History! I HATE History!!" Takehiko shouted heading to the next class with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You know, we're not sure if those girls are the PPGZ. Cause what proof do we have?" Kazuhiko said to his brothers, ""We should get proof before we accuse of them as our sworn enemies!"

"You're right, Boomer. But after classes then we'll search for proof," Akihiko said going with his brothers to History class.

The RRB walked into their history class and were surprised to see who were their classmates! The girls that just kissed them moments ago.

"Dude! Those are the girls th-that just k-kissed us!" Kazuhiko said pointing to three girls looking out the window.

"We know! What do you think we are? Stupid?" Takehiko said almost shouting.

"Come on let's grab those seats before they're taken!" Akihiko said walking quickly to an empty seat all the way to the back.

The RRB sat on the only three seats at the back of classroom while staring at the three girls.

"Do you think they know that we're the…you know?" Miyako asked whispering.

"I don't know…maybe," Momoko said, "GOD, why did we have to say their RowdyRuff names!"

Kaoru was silent. She kept thinking about the emerald eyes she just saw a few minutes ago.

"Huh? Kaoru-chan? You have been awfully quiet this whole time! What's wrong?" Miyako sweetly asked, "And you've been blushing sometime now. Were you thinking about Butch or should I say 'Takehiko'?"

"Huh? Oh……uh….NO I wasn't! I was just…..uh thinking about umm…something else!" Kaoru lied leaning on her back on the window.

"That girl! She has some kind of aura! But…what? What could that aura be? And how come she looks like a childhood sweetheart of mine? Could it be that she is? NAH!! She couldn't be Buttercup! Cause Buttercup would never hang out with some girly girls!" Butch said in his thoughts, "But those eyes. They're so…….familiar! And they are so…..alike like Buttercup's! ARRGH!! I hate thinking this deep!"

Akihiko took off his red cap and laid it on his desk and started thinking, _"That flaming red hair! Those cotton candy pink eyes! They look so much like…Blossom! sigh I wish she _wa_s Blossom so I can confess to her about my feelings but if she _was_ Blossom then we'll have to be enemies!"_

Kazuhiko crossed his arms behind his head as usual and started thinking, _"That beautiful long, curly hair! Those amazing crystal blue eyes! She is so much alike like…Bubbles! But she couldn't be! That would mean that we're enemies! sigh I just wish that I wasn't ever a villain."_

"Miyako…LOOK! Kazuhiko-san is staring at you!" Momoko whispered to Miyako.

Miyako looked at Kazuhiko, who _was _staring at her and looked away to hide her blushing.

"Okay class please take your seats and let's start our lesson!" the teacher said opening his lesson book.

Momoko took the seat in front of Akihiko, Miyako sat in front of Kazuhiko, and Kaoru sat in the seat in front of Takehiko.

Akihiko wore his red cap backwards again as usual and started staring at Momoko instead of listening to the lesson. Kazuhiko sat properly in his seat and tried to pay attention to the lesson but couldn't. Takehiko, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention at all to the teacher instead he was staring at Kaoru but mostly looking at her…(cough)ass(cough).

"What a nice ass!" Butch started having perverted thoughts of Kaoru.

"SENSIE!! Takehiko-san is staring at Kaoru-san's ass instead of paying attention to the lesson!!" a boy tattled to the sensei.

"Huh? Oh! Takehiko-san!! How dare you! Look, I know you are new here and is a boy with crazy hormones but that is no excuse to not pay attention to the lesson at all!!" the sensei yelled slamming his book on his desk.

"Huh?" Takehiko snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh uhh…yes, sensei."

Kaoru and Takehiko both blushed a deep shade of red and started paying listening to the lesson. Hours later all classes were all over and everyone started running out the high school.

"MAN! Some tattle teller tattled on me and got me in trouble!" Butch, in his RowdyRuff uniform shouted punching the janitor's locker outside the school.

"Some dude tattled on me, too!" Brick said punching a tree and making an apple fall down.

"Some guy tattled on me also," Boomer said keeping calm.

"Really? For what?" Butch asked.

"Well I was just staring at Miyako."

"Staring at Miyako's…what?"

"Well…her…(whisper) thighs," Boomer explained.

"Oh yeah, well I got in trouble for staring at Kaoru's ass! Beat that!" Butch shouted in triumph.

"I can beat that!" Brick said.

"Oh, yeah? Then how did _you_ get in trouble?" Butch asked.

"Well, why don't you just read this note from the principle instead of me telling you," Brick said holding up a note from the principle.

Boomer started reading out loud, **"Dear parents of Brick Akamatsu, We know that your sons are new to the high school but your son, Brick Akamatsu was sent to the dean's office for a serious reason. We know that teenage boys have crazy hormones but that doesn't mean that he can wonder off from lessons and stare at Momoko's…"**

"WHOA!! DUDE!!" Butch shouted, "MAN!! You actually stared at her breasts?! That is…AWSOME!!

"Yup! Also, I was sooo close on taking a picture of her huge breasts but when I got my camera phone out, some guy tattled on me!" Brick said ripping the note and throwing it away.

The RRB started laughing about their three favorite girls but then saw the three girls go behind a building.

"Hey let's go see what they're going to do! Maybe we'll get to see if they are the PPGZ!" Boomer said flying behind the same building and hiding behind a trash can.

"Come on no one is looking!" Momoko said.

"Okay fine! Ready!" Kaoru said taking out her COM powder and ring out.

All three of them then transformed without noticing the RRB watching them.

"B-Brick?" Blossom said.

"B-Boomer?" Bubbles said.

"B-Butch?" Buttercup said in vain, "What are you doing here?"

"AHA! I knew it! You are the PPGZ!!" Boomer shouted.

Kaoru then slapped her hand on Boomer's mouth and said, "SHUT UP!! Never EVER tell anyone that we are the PPGZ or ELSE!!"

Boomer then nodded frightened.

"Well, well, well, look at who we've got here!" Brick said, "The PowerPuff Girls Z!!"

"Man! You girls look smokin' HOT in those outfits!!' Butch said in a pervy tone.

"Oh, SHUT UP, PERV!!" Buttercup yelled then tried to punch him but got blocked.

Butch grabbed Buttercup's fist and pinned her to a wall.

"Oh, I _still_ remember your move!" Butch said smirking, "And I _still_ remember _that_ kiss!"

"What do you RowdyRuff Boys want?" Blossom asked with her arms crossed.

"Just simple. A kiss or two, again" Brick said lifting Blossom's chin with his finger.

"No way! We already gave you one kiss," Blossom said moving her head.

"Gave us _one _kiss? Don't you mean _Two_ Kisses?" Brick said.

"What? We kissed you two times?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah! Don't you remember when you all were just thirteen and you tried to destroy us so you blew us each a kiss? That's our first kiss and our second kiss was just today!" Boomer explained.

"Oh my god! You still remember that?" Buttercup said, "I can't believe you guys."

"Of course we remember it, Buttercup-kun," Butch playfully said.

"Oh my- wait a minute! Did you just call me 'Buttercup-kun'?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. Why? You don't like it? Then how about Kaoru-chan or Kaoru-kun?" Butch teased.

"UGH!! Never call me that!!" Buttercup yelled, "Especially when I'm in my PowerPuff form!"

"Alright…my Kaoru-kins!!" Butch teased even more in a kid tone.

Buttercup then tried to hit Butch on his groin but Butch blocked it.

"I knew you would hit me there!" Butch said moving Buttercup's leg back down.

"So anyways…why did you girls transform?" Boomer asked.

"Well…" Blossom started, "There is this _very_ popular bakery shop and I always eat and order there for their delicious sweets! And since today the bakery is going to sell a new cake a LOT of people will be there and if I don't get there before 5:30 then there will be no more left for me! So…I thought of flying there!"

"Oh…well that's such a waste of power!" Brick commented fixing his cap.

"Why do you care?" Blossom teased smirking.

"Huh? Oh well….uhhh…..umm…..well…." Brick stammered but couldn't think for an excuse, "B-But wh-why did Miyako and Kaoru transform also?"

"Huh?" Buttercup said, "Oh! Well…you see I am a HUGE fan of the Green Rangers and today they have a rematch with the Blue Typhoons and I have been wanting to watch that rematch! But if I skateboard my way home I will miss the half time! So I thought of flying home instead!"

"WAIT!! _You're_ a FAN of the Green Rangers?!" Butch asked amazed.

"Yeah, why?" Buttercup asked confused.

"I'm a fan of the Green Rangers, too!!" Butch said letting go of Buttercup and grinning.

"Really?" Buttercup said amazed also then brushed her arms from dust, "WOW! I thought you were more into the Red Rogers!"

"TCH!! Green Rangers are the BEST!!" Butch shouted.

Butch then opened his jacket to reveal his white tee saying "GREEN RANGERS ARE THE BEST!!" written in big green letters.

"Oh my GOD!! I have the exact same shirt!!" Buttercup squealed, "Here lemme show you!"

Buttercup then transformed back to her normal form. Kaoru then opened her jacket and revealed her shirt looking the exact same shirt as Butch's except Kaoru's shirt looked more of a tank top and it showed part of her belly.

"How about you, Bubbles-kun? Why did you transform?" Boomer asked holding Bubbles' shoulders.

"Well, there is this new dress shop in town and they're having a special grand opening sale today which will only last until 5:30 and I thought of flying there instead!" Bubbles explained.

"You girls waste your power for silly reasons!" Butch commented.

"Oh, look who's talkin'!" Blossom snapped, "_You_ would transform in front of _everybody_ just saw _you _can go to the cafeteria first!"

"How did you know that?" Butch asked pointing at Blossom, "Are you stalking me?"

Brick became a little jealous and clenched his fists, getting ready to punch Butch.

"WHA-! NO!! I was NOT stalking YOU!! I just happen to catch transform out in the open in the school grounds and fly over to the cafeteria still in your RowdyRuff form!!" Blossom shouted with her arms crossed.

Blossom and Bubbles then transformed back to their normal selves.

"No you were not!" Butch teased then lifted Momoko's chin with his finger, "You were just checkin' me out!!"

Momoko blushed, Brick clenched his fists harder, and Kaoru grew jealous.

"You should've told me before that you liked me," Butch teased then cupped Momoko's red cheeks, "Cause if you did then I would've done this a long time ago…"

As Butch slowly leaned onto Momoko's lips he felt his lips touch something really hard like a fist. Butch slowly opened his eyes to see that he was actually smooching Brick's fist! Brick was holding his fist in front of Butch's face while his other hand was wrapped around Momoko, who was snuggled into Brick's chest.

"EEEWWW!! DUDE!! Why'd you move Momoko?" Butch shouted all up in his brother's face, "I was about to kiss her!"

"Well, why don't you kiss someone who's _really_ been eyeing on you!" Brick replied gesturing his head towards Kaoru.

Butch looked at Kaoru, who was just now leaving.

"WAIT!! KAORU!!" Butch shouted running after Kaoru.

Momoko was blushing darker than a cherry because she was still snuggled onto Brick's chest. Brick pulled Momoko away from him after a while to hide his blush.

"AAHHH!!" Momoko just then screamed, "It's already 5:30!! There's no more new cake in the bakery shop!!"

"OOHHH NOOOO!!" Miyako then screamed, "I also missed the grand opening sale!!"

Brick and Boomer looked at each other and said, "Girls! Can't live them, can't live without them!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT GIRLS?!" Momoko yelled holding both of the boys' collars.

"N-Nothing, nothing!!" the two brothers lied.

Momoko let go of the boys' collars and started to walk home with Miyako. While, Momoko and Miyako was walking away from behind the building they saw Butch begging for Kaoru's forgiveness.

"COME ON KAROU-KUN!! I already said I WAS SORRY!!" Butch begged.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kaoru yelled getting on her skateboard.

As Kaoru was about to skateboard her way out of there she heard giggling.

"WHAT!!" Kaoru yelled at her teammates.

"Oh, don't mind us!!" Momoko said in between giggles, "We're just (giggle) walking home (giggle)!"

"Come on Kaoru (giggle) just forgive (giggle) him already," Miyako said in between giggles.

"SEE!! Kaoru-kun even your friends think that you should just forgive me already!! So why don't you?" Butch begged on his knees, "I know that you were jealous that I was about to kiss Momoko-kun but don't worry anymore cause I'll be only kissing you from now on!"

Kaoru blushed at what she heard and replied, "BAKA!! I wasn't jealous I was just…walking away because……I would…….miss the….Green Rangers' rematch!! WAIT!! I _am_ going to miss the rematch!! Oh My GOD!! I gotta go!!"

Kaoru skated on skateboard and headed home.

"WAIT!! KAORU-KUN!! WAIT FOR ME!!" Butch yelled running after her.

"Why didn't he just _fly _after her?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know…sometimes he just forgets that he has powers," Brick said sighing.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting with you RowdyRuff Boys but we gotta go so see ya tomorrow!" Momoko said waving her hand while running towards her home.

"Bye, Momoko-chan!" Miyako waved then walking to her home.

"Bye, Miyako-chan!!" Momoko yelled back.

Brick and Boomer looked at each other again except they're confused this time.

"They live separately?" Boomer asked.

"I guess so. But anyways we gotta go too. Let's go," Brick said starting to leave with his brother.

"Wait! But what about Butch?" Boomer asked.

"Eh? He'll come back," Brick said starting to fly home followed by his brother.

(RowdyRuff Residence)

The RRB was still living with Mojo but Mojo changed to the good side already. Mojo's house is different now. The house is just a normal 3-story home. The RRB had each separate rooms, which were all on the second floor.

Brick was playing video games against his brother, Boomer while they were waiting for their third brother to come home.

"I'm HOME!!" Butch shouted taking off his shoes.

"Hey! How'd it go with your _girlfriend_?" Brick said emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'.

"She's not my GIRLFRIEND!!" Butch shouted, "Well……..not yet."

"Well did you get her forgiveness?" Boomer asked pausing the game.

"NO!!" Butch answered, "That BITCH is _really_ hard to please!!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Butch!" a voice from behind said.

"UGH!! Mojo, don't you have work today?" Butch said irritated.

"No. Today's my day-off at the zoo," Mojo said sitting down on a chair, "And you watch your language young man!!"

"WHY!! You're not my mother!!" Butch screamed slouching on the couch.

"I know I am not your mother BUT I am the one who created you and your brothers and I am also the one who gave you a home! So you better be nice to me or I'll kick you and your brothers out!" Mojo said.

The RRB just stared at Mojo then fell on the floor laughing hard.

"What are you laughing at Mojo?" Mojo shouted.

"We're laughing because of what you just said," Brick said laughing harder.

"Yeah, Mojo," Boomer said laugher harder.

"Like you have the guts to even throw out your own sons!" Butch said pounding on the floor almost wetting his pants.

"I do have the guts Mojo!" Mojo said standing up.

"Oh STOP!! You're gonna make me wet my pants!!" all three of the RRB said pounding on the floor.

After a few…hours, the RRB finally stopped laughing and started playing video games again.

"Can you believe it? On the first week of sophomore year and no homework for a whole 3 weeks!" Boomer said pressing buttons on his controller.

"Yeah, I know! Life is GREAT!!" Brick said quickly pressing buttons on his controller.

"Plus, we have 3 hot babes to tease!" Butch said taking a sip of soda with his free hand then back to pressing buttons on his controller.

After a few more hours they stopped playing video games and went to their separate rooms to think and rest.

Brick's P.O.V. (words written in _italic_ are his thoughts)

Man, life is GREAT!! I finally met the girl of my dreams and I get to see her every single day! I get to see her adorable smile, her face,…her…beautiful cotton candy pink eyes ,…her…body. WHOA!! Brick, snap out of it! She's your rival and will always be your rival!

I kept thinking these thoughts about…her! Whenever I try to think about somethin' else she just somehow pops up in my mind and I start to think about her.

Brick! Snap out of it! You can never love her and she can never love you! Cause I mean you're a RowdyRuff and she's a PowerPuff, do you not see the difference! Anyways, she might have other suitors so why would she even fall for you! Especially, after when you were little and you and your brothers flicked up the girls' skirts! Do you think she'll fall for you ever since that incident?

I tried my best to get her off my mind but I always remember her face, her smile, her….herself! Man! I think I'm going crazy!

Damn it, Blossom or…Momoko or who ever you are! Damn you! Why did you have to be all cute and adorable and irresistible! Just get out of my head!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!

I was closing my eyes when I was shouting in the inside but then I opened my eyes again just to realize of what I've just done! While, I was closing my eyes and shouting "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I was actually banging my head onto my wall! I rubbed my head and stared at the hole I made onto the wall. Then I heard my brother, Butch yell.

"DANG, Brick! You really _are_ hard-headed! Look, you can make a hole on the wall with your hard head!" Butch joked then headed back to his room.

Look, at what I just did!! Man, am I really going crazy over her?! Am I really………..you know……falling for…her?

Butch's P.O.V.I just got back from Brick's room and started thinking. I didn't know what to think about except one thing! I wasn't paying any attention at all at what I was thinking about so I just kept thinking and thinking about the one thing on my mind. Then it hit me!! I just realized at what I was actually thinking about!

I was thinking about………her?! But how? I don't even like her!! And she doesn't like me! Cause umm….HELLO!! She's a PowerPuff and I'm a RowdyRuff! If you put those two together it will equal total chaos! Cause come on!! It's like good + evil and that always ends up as chaos! But still…………I can't stop thinking about her. I just can't stop thinking about……….Kaoru or Buttercup or who ever she is! Her tomboyish looks, her tomboyish attitude, and her tomboyish self just makes me go LOONEY!!

I was just bouncing my basketball on my wall, back and forth. I was trying to get her off my mind! But sadly……..I failed!

What's wrong with me? I have never in life felt like this before!! Am I really…………falling….for you……..my darling, Kaoru?

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

I just heard the green RowdyRuff yell at the red RowdyRuff about something and I decided to just think. I then got bored of thinking so I decided to just draw whatever comes to mind!

So here I am drawing whatever. Not even caring or realizing for what I was drawing or more of a who I was drawing. I just drew a few more finishing touches and looked at what or who I drew.

Oh My Gosh!! I can't believe this!! Why did I draw this? Did this ever even entered my mind? Oh My Gosh!!

I just dropped my drawing pad right down on the floor making it make a thump sound.

I just can't believe at what I drew! I was just thinking about this picture in my head but I didn't realize that I was actually drawing it! But still I want to keep just in case if it really comes true then I have a picture of it!

I picked up my drawing pad again and I laid back on my bed to stare at it for a while.

Miyako or Bubbles…I hope you feel the same way as I feel towards you! I just can't stop thinking about you! I can't think, eat, or even sleep without you in my mind! I think I'm going BONKERS!! I don't even care if you're a PowerPuff and I'm a RowdyRuff! I don't care if my brothers even make fun of me for falling for a cute and sensitive girl like you! All I care about is me being with you!

I sighed then laid my drawing pad on my dresser and went back to thinking about that picture. Oh, and if you are still wondering at what I just drew then stop wondering cause I'll tell you at what I drew. I drew me in my RowdyRuff form and Miyako in her Bubbles form and we were both just kissing.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The RRB fell asleep after that and they each had a dream about who else but their favorite gals!

"Good Morning, Mojo," Boomer said in a happy tone then handed Mojo a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning, Mama!" Brick said in a delighted tone then poured juice in Mojo's cup.

"Good morning, Jo," Butch said in an excited tone then placed a small vase of roses in the middle of the dining table.

Mojo was confused at how not-so-rowdy the RowdyRuff boys were being and how the RowdyRuff Boys were actually…nice!

"Eh? Good Morning my sons!" Mojo replied still confused, "Well I guess you all are happy and nice today? How is that?"

After hearing the word "nice" the RRB stopped at what they were doing and turned to each other.

"NICE?!" all three of them yelled to Mojo, "You think we're NICE!!"

"Y-yeah," Mojo said, "Cause look you made me breakfast! You never do that unless you failed a grade or did something terrible! But since it was just your first day of school I thought then why would they get in trouble for the first day! So now tell me why you are all like this?"

The RRB didn't want to tell Mojo or even anybody that they were just nice because of some certain 3 little heroines!

"WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!! BYE MOJO!!" the RRB shouted getting into their "normal" form and running to school.

The RRB ran all the way to Tokyo High and was already crowded by fan girls.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I get your cell number?"

"Can I take your picture?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

The RRB were getting sick and tired of the fan girls and just decided to ignore them. Suddenly, the RRB realized that the questions stopped and it was silent. They looked to see at why they were silent and saw the three most popular girls slowly walk by them.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

There she was! Just slowly walking by us and just talking with her two best friends. Today she was wearing something different! She was wearing a knee length pink dress with floral designs and a matching bow in her hair. It was weird to me on seeing her wear that dress because it was winter and she wasn't wearing any jacket at all! Anyways, I see her slowly walk by me and by a split second I just grabbed her arm!

"Uh….ummm….uhh…." that was all I could say! I didn't even know why I grabbed her arm like that! But I see her adorable cotton candy pink eyes again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Miyako and Kaoru stared at their red headed best friend and waited for what's going to happen next.

"Yes, Akihiko-san?" Momoko asked hiding his RowdyRuff identity.

Akihiko was still staring into Momoko's eyes and with the eye contact Akihiko took the chance to try and tell her to help him.

Momoko then looked deep in Akihiko's eyes and saw a sign of help and she did.

"Oh, Akihiko-san last night you told me to help you on something! How about we go somewhere to study it?" Momoko said saving Brick's butt.

"Oh, uhh….yeah! I did! Well, sure! Let's go and…study!" Akihiko said intertwining his fingers with Momoko's fingers and leading her away from the crowd.

"Arigato, Momoko-chan!" Akihiko whispered in Momoko's ear.

"You're welcome…Brick-chan," Momoko teased.

"Call me that again and see what happens," Brick threatened.

**Sorry if it was TOO long but I have so much to write so there will be more updates in the future! Anyways please R&R! Also thanks again to all my reviewers!!**


	3. Confession

Thanx for the reviews!!! Anyways this chapter has something romantic in it so watch for it. Also, I'm so sorry but I just found out that I was misspelling Shirogane's name! It's actually spelled **Shirogane** _not_ **Shigorane**! Look at the difference!

Chapter 3: Confession

(Shirogane's P.O.V.)

UGHHHHH!!!!! That Momoko always steals the guys I like! My boyfriend even broke up with me just so he can be single and date Momoko-san!! I hate her and her group!!! I just wish that they could get kicked out of school! But sadly, that can't happen. Cause I mean sure they skip class sometimes but they have the best grades in all classes and I can't use my money to bribe them out of the school and I can't bribe the mayor or principal to get them out cause the mayor and the principle is on **their** side!!

I just saw a crowd in front of my way and moved my way to the front to see what was making them all quiet! I pushed people to make my way to the front and I thought I was going to faint! I just saw Akihiko (my one and true love) grab Momoko's (that Bitch!) arm! Everyone behind me were whispering to each other:

"I bet they're dating!"

"It even looks like they're dating!"

"They do look like such a cute couple"

"Man! Akihiko-san is taken but anyways at least he is dating a popular girl!"

The dialogue behind me was irritating me! I thought I was going to scream!!!

Huh? Akihiko-san is blushing? Why is that? AAHHHHH!!!! NNNNOOOOO!!!! COULD IT BE? COULD IT BE THAT HE…HE…HE…L-L-LOVES M-M-MOMOKO-SAN!!!!! NOOO!!! I wanted me to be his first love!!! Momoko-san you will regret ever messing with Shirogane Himeko A.K.A. the richest person in Tokyo City!

I was already plotting my revenge so first I thought of hugging Akihiko-san right there on the spot! I heard Akihiko-san and Momoko-san talking so I thought that it was time for phase one! So I took step forward, opened my arms as wide as I can, and moved to hug my true love!!

Akihiko-san, don't worry!!! I will save you from Momoko's evil charm!!!

I closed my and quickly tried to hug him! When I opened my eyes I saw…that I wasn't hugging Akihiko-san! Instead, I was on the floor with my face flat on in and my arms were still wide open and were also slammed on the floor. I stood up to see where Akihiko-san went and **there** I saw the most dreadful thing!!

"Oh, Aki stop," Momoko said giggling.

"Why?" Akihiko said tickling Momoko lightly.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Shirogane looked like she was about to explode! On the other hand, Kaoru and Miyako was just staring at their red head friend walk away.

"I'll catch up with you girls later!" Momoko said waving to her friends.

"Me, too guys!" Akihiko said waving to his brothers.

The two brothers and the two best friends just looked confused.

"Are those two dating?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, but they look like it!" Kazuhiko answered, "Anyways, Miyako-chan since our red headed brother already went with your red headed friend, why don't me and Butch-I mean Takehiko walk you to class?"

Miyako blushed and answered, "Well, I don't know about Kaoru but I'm in!"

Miyako then walked to Kazuhiko's side and clung onto his arm.

Kaoru just scowled at Takehiko and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Come on, Kaoru-kun!" Takehiko whined, "I already begged for your forgiveness! What more do you want?"

"Hmmm…," Kaoru then whispered something in Takehiko's ear.

"WHAT!!! Are you CRAZY!!!" Takehiko shouted, "I AM NOT DOING THAT!!! I REPEAT I AM NOT DOING THAT!!!!"

"Then I won't forgive you!" Kaoru said smirking.

"MMM…….Oh alright!! It wouldn't hurt just to get your forgiveness anyways!" Takehiko said raising his hands up in defeat.

"Good," Kaoru said then went to clung on Takehiko's arm.

The two brothers then walked the girls to their classroom and spotted something unbelievable!

"Oh, really? I didn't know that!" Momoko said smiling.

"Yeah, it's true! Trust me!" Akihiko said smiling also.

Momoko was sitting on Akihiko's desk and facing him while Akihiko crossed his arms sideways and laid them on Momoko's legs.

"Okay, now I think that they are dating!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah it's kind of obvious!" Takehiko said.

"Well, anyways see ya!" Kazuhiko said walking with Miyako to his desk.

Kazuhiko and Miyako started talking also like his brother.

"Well, now we're here in the classroom…you know what the deal is! I'll be watching from my desk!" Kaoru said taking her seat and smirking mischievously.

Takehiko sighed and walked in front of the whole classroom.

"May I have your attention?" Takehiko started.

The whole classroom then became silent and watched at what Takehiko was going to do for he was the most popular guy with his brothers in the high school.

"As you all know me, Takehiko Akamatsu and as you all know Kaoru Matsubara. I have a little confession to make!" Takehiko said nervously then looked at Kaoru smirking wildly.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

YES, YES, YES!!!!!! FINALLY HE IS GOING TO EMBARRASS HIMSELF!!!! HE'S ACTUALLY GONNA CONFESS HIS INNER MOST SECRETS AND TELL EVERYONE ABOUT HIS MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENTS!!!!

I waited for his confession to come out but then my smirk went away after of what I heard!!!

(Normal P.O.V.)

Takehiko cleared his throat and said:

"Kaoru Matsubara, ever since the day I met you I knew that you were the one! You are the one who will fill this empty hole in my heart. You are the one who stole my heart. You are the one who will make my life happy. And you are the one who I will love until the end of time! So right here and right now, Kaoru Matsubara, I am confessing my eternal love for you! And for my last statement. I will say…I Love you, Kaoru Matsubara! "

Takehiko emphasized his last statement and stared into Kaoru's eyes. The whole classroom then said, "AWWWW!!! Kaoru-san, LOOK! He just confessed his love for you! You should say something back!"

Kaoru just became shocked, angry, but somehow touched at what he just said.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

Does he really mean that? Did he really mean what he said? Or is he just making me look like a fool? But somehow it seems as if he was telling the truth cause no RowdyRuff could ever be as soft as he is! Oh, Takehiko-chan I feel the same way! WHAT THE? What did I just say? Was I really falling for him? NO! That can't be! It will never work out anyways!!! But still…I can't help but feel the same.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Say something back, Kaoru-chan!" Momoko said.

"Come on, Kaoru-chan! Your prince charming is waiting!" Miyako said.

Akihiko and Kazuhiko then started cheering Kaoru's name.

"KAORU, KAORU, KAORU, KAORU!!!!" Akihiko and Kazuhiko cheered.

Then the whole class started cheering Kaoru's name.

Kaoru then slammed her book on her desk making birds outside fly away.

Kaoru then yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!!!! ENOUGH!!!!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYBODY CHEERING MY NAME FOR NOW!!! I WANT EVERYBODY TO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I NEED TO THINK THIS TROUGH! NOW EVERYBODY BETTER SHUT UP OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru then ran so fast it left fire trails behind her.

The whole class suddenly silenced.

"Something is wrong with Kaoru-chan! Take-chan, I think you should go talk to her," Miyako said.

"Yeah, and we'll come with you!" Momoko said grabbing Akihiko's arm and leaving with Miyako, Butch, and Boomer.

All of the, quickly transformed outside of the classroom and ran to find Kaoru cause with her athletic stats who knows where she could have ran to.

"Kaoru-chan!! Kaoru-chan!!" Blossom and Brick yelled holding each other's hands.

Brick then noticed Blossom blushing wildly.

"Why are you blushing?" Brick asked flying in front of Blossom.

"Eh? I'm not blushing," Blossom said covering her cheeks.

"Here!" Brick said putting his red cap on Blossom's head then turned it backwards. "If you wanna hide your blushes then tell me."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Blossom asked taking the red cap off her head and fixing her hair.

"I would do this," Brick said putting on the red cap on Blossom's head again, "I would give you my hat then you will just pretend that you were just fixing my hair and while you're doing that you hide your blush behind my head."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Blossom asked.

"Of course not. Plus, I get my hair played with everytime!" Brick joked, "Now, fix my hair."

"Wha-?" Blossom said sweatdropping.

"Come on, play with my hair! I like it when you play with my hair!" Brick said grabbing Blossom's hand and bringing it over to his head.

Blossom scoffed, "Okay fine!"

Brick carried Blossom on his back while she played with his hair and he kept calling Kaoru's name.

"AWWW! Look at them, Boomer!" Bubbles said grabbing Boomer's shoulders

"Huh? Oh! Well, I guess he actually became soft to a girl for once!" Boomer joked.

"Yeah," Bubbles said, "Hey, Boomer."

"Yeah?"

"Do you…umm….well…you know….h-have a g-girlfriend yet?" Bubbles asked nervously.

Boomer knew what she meant by that and hugged her

"Not yet…but I will soon," Boomer replied.

"R-Really? Wh-who h-have you b-been eyeing?" Bubbles asked getting sad.

"I'll give you a hint," Boomer said smirking.

"Okay," Bubbles said looking up.

Then by a split second Boomer's lips and Bubbles' lips clashed into each other making it a memorable moment.

Bubbles started moaning and blushing while Boomer did the same.

"You guys are so disgusting!!" some one said.

The newly couple looked up and scoffed at who it was.

"I mean, come on! What will happen if someone found out that the RowdryRuff Boys became soft to some little sassy girls! Lucky for me that I never went soft on a girl!"

"Butch, you became soft to girl once!" Bubbles said.

"What do you mean?" Butch said putting his hands on his hips.

"We mean, that you really did became soft to a girl," Boomer explained, "Remember Kaoru?"

Butch then realized that too and just flew off.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

That was true! I really did become soft to a girl! But not just any girl! I was being soft to…Buttercup! (sigh) I also can't believe that I confessed to her! I hope no one especially her thinks that my confession was true. I mean, I know that my confession was true but I don't want anyone to know it! How would that make me look?

I was flying away to wherever my flying lead until I heard Kaoru grunting. I looked below to find her and there she was! She didn't have her hat on so it was even more easy to spot her. I Kaoru just punching and kicking a tree.

I guess she's mad!

I started flying slowly to see if it was her. Then when I realized that it was her I just suddenly bumped into a tree!

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I had to run out of class to hide because it's not everyday that someone confesses their love to you or maybe he's just acting it! I sighed. I stopped running cause I thought I went too far. I tried to see where I was and I saw nothing but trees! Somehow I forgot why I was running then…it hit me! BUTCH!!!!!! I started punching and kicking a tree thinking that the tree was him!

I hate you! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU, BUTCH!!!!!

I then had a somewhat different feeling. I didn't know what this feeling inside me all of sudden. It felt like I was…falling towards…BUTCH!!! I got hyped up and after one punch I knocked the tree over! Then, after I knocked the tree over I heard Butch screaming.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kaoru looked up to see Butch falling!

"BUTCH!!!!" Kaoru yelled hoping for Butch to stop falling.

Too late. Butch fell on Kaoru.

Butch grunted and looked at why he landed somewhere soft.

"KAORU-KUN!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" Butch apologized helping Kaoru stand.

Butch held out his hand to Kaoru. Kaoru just snapped his hand away and stood up uneasily.

"Kaoru-kun, you're limping! Come on. I'll carry you on my back," Butch offered crouching in front of her.

"NO THANKS YOU JERK!!!" Kaoru yelled.

Butch watched as Kaoru limped away pass him. Then Kaoru just passed out!

"Kaoru-kun!!!" Butch yelled flying over her.

Butch put Kaoru on his back and carried her back to the High School.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

UGH! I don't remember where I am now. I knew I passed out but-WAIT!! Maybe if Ii just open my…eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw my friends there looking down on me.

"UGH!!!!!" I grunted, "Where am I?"

I looked up to see a place I've never been to. I stood up and saw my friends there worried about me.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Kaoru-chan!!!" everyone yelled, "Are you okay?"

Kaoru tried to walk but instead she was limping and she fell again.

All her friends went over to her and helped her stand. Butch put one of Kaoru's arm behind his neck and held her up.

"What happened to you, Kaoru-chan?" Blossom asked still in her PowerPuff form.

"Yeah, we worried sick!" Bubbles said.

"Well, someone just fell on me very hardly," Kaoru answered.

"Exactly what happened?" Brick asked still in his RowdyRuff form.

Everyone then stared at Butch.

"What! Just because I was there you think I was the one who fell on her?" Butch said.

"YEAH!!" Everyone replied.

"Actually, Butch did fall on me!! But I don't know how he feel," Kaoru said.

"Well, how did you drop, Butch?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…you see I was searching for Kaoru also and…I just spotted her then…I…accidentally…well…bumped into a…tree," Butch said embarrassed.

"Talk about 'George of the Jungle'!" Kaoru joked.

Everyone started laughing.

"Wait! But where am I?" Kaoru asked standing on her own.

"Oh, you're in RowdyRuff Residence!" Brick said.

"Doesn't your parents mind?" Kaoru asked.

The RRB then froze after that.

"Oh, yeah. Brick-chan, I haven't seen one adult in here? Are you living alone?" Blossom asked her soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Uhhh….well…no! Someone else lives here!"" Brick replied pretending to fix his cap.

"Oh. Well then…who else lives here?" Bubbles asked.

"O-Our…p-parent!" Boomer said.

"Which parent and who?" Kaoru asked getting suspicious.

"Well…the one who recreated us!" Butch said.

"What's his or her name?" all the PPGZ asked.

The RRB then sweatdropped and were thinking of an excuse.

"I'm home, my sons!!"

"Huh?" everyone said.

"I guess your dad is here! I wanna meet him!!" Blossom said flying downstairs.

"I wanna meet him, too!" Bubbles said flying downstairs also.

"WAIT DON"T!!!!" the RRB yelled but too late even Kaoru went downstairs in her PowerPuff form.

"AAHHHH!!!"

"Blossom!" Brick yelled then ran downstairs.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled going after his brother.

"Buttercup!!" Butch screamed going downstairs also.

When, the RRB went downstairs they saw something horrible.

"MOJO NO!!!!!" the RRB yelled.

Brick ran to Blossom, who was strapped on solid ground with a laser getting closer to kill her!

Boomer ran to Bubbles, who was tied in chains and dropped in a tube of water.

Butch ran to Buttercup, who was being lowered in a pool of acid.

Mojo just looked at the RRB in shock!

"Mojo, I thought you were on the good side?" Brick asked trying to break Blossom free.

"B-but I thought that this is what you wanted?" Mojo asked pressing stop on his remote.

"Yeah, but that was when we were little!" Boomer said punching the glass to get Bubbles out of the tube of water.

"So, would you just let them go?" Butch said flying over to Buttercup and trying to break the chains.

Mojo hesitated at what to do and before he knew it he found himself tied up by Blossom's yoyo and was in a bubble made by Bubbles.

"Mojo? WHA!!!!! Why am I tied in chains?" Mojo screamed trying to get out.

Mojo then looked up to see the PPGZ glaring at him.

"Mojo, I thought you went over to the good side already?" Blossom asked gripping the string of her yoyo.

"I thought that too. Also, don't you work at Tokyo City's Zoo?" Bubbles asked popping her bubble.

Mojo then fell flat on the face on the ground.

"H-How did you get out?"

Buttercup then scoffed, "It was easy. Did you really think that you could capture us that easily? Puh-lease! Do you know how many times you tried to capture us but failed?"

Blossom then pulled back her yoyo to free Mojo.

"Where are my sons?" Mojo asked looking around.

"WE'RE OVER HERE YOU STUPID PATHETIC MONKEY!!!!" All the RRB yelled.

"My sons! I am sorry for my action! Please forgive me Mojo!" Mojo said rushing to his "sons".

When Mojo tried to hug every single one of them all the RRB avoided him.

"Well…it was nice meeting up with you guys but we…uh…gotta go! BYE!!!" Buttercup yelled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Brick-kun!" Blossom said then blew him a flirtatious kiss.

"You, too, Boomer-kun!" Bubbles said winking at him flirtatiously also.

"WAIT!!!!" Brick shouted trying to stop the girls to leave but they flew away.

Brick then watched as "his girl" flew away. Then Brick felt a poke behind him.

"You like her don't you?" Butch teased emphasizing the word "like".

Brick opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He closed his mouth again and started blushing crazy.

"AAWWW!!!! BRICK AND BLOSSOM SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Butch and Boomer both started singing.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Brick yelled then ran up to his room.

"He likes her," Butch told Boomer.

"Yeah, it's obvious!" Boomer replied.

(The Next Day)

The RRB again ran all the way to the High School to meet up with their favorite girls. When they arrived they noticed that there wasn't a crowd surrounding them!

"Hmm…I guess everyone finally got the message to LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!!!" Butch said twirling around hysterically inhaling all the freedom.

Then they heard screaming and hollering coming from the halls! They all rushed quickly to see what it was and were somewhat amazed!

"Who are those three dudes?" Brick asked.

"You don't know?" a girl said, "Those three are three more new students!!!"

Shirogane then stepped in front of the RRB

"I heard that those three new students are boys!!! I also heard that those three new boys used to date Momoko-san, Miyako-san, and Kaoru-san and they came back to win them back!!" Shirogane said, "So I guess your chances with those pathetic three little girls are over!"

The RRB then ignored everything Shirogane said after they heard "used to date Momoko-san, Miyako-san, and Kaoru-san."

Just then, the "PPG of the High School" just came in and were shocked to see the three boys that they didn't want to see right now!

"………."

**Sorry if this was too long again but I have so many ideas I just put them all in one chapter then my ideas come up again and then I write them down on another chapter! But anyways guess who the three new boys are.**

**Here's a hint on who the three new boys are:**

• **Momoko's "ex" has a rare shade of brown hair, he is Momoko's first crush when she was thirteen, and his first name starts with the letter "S".**

• **Miyako's "ex" is easy to figure out. He is blonde, he saved Miyako from bullies when she was just six years old, he showed Miyako a bubble trick when she was six years old and he called it "freedom", and he is the boy that Miyako calls "Takaa-chan."**

• **Kaoru's "ex" might be a little hard to figure out. He is brunette, he is from Cartoon Network's PPG show, (and here's the clue that will give him away) and he always wears a black T-shirt saying "MITCH ROCKZ" written in red.**

**Well there are the hints/clues now try to figure them out! And I will give the answers on the next chapter and don't worry the next chapter won't be long to come!!**


	4. Letter to my readers

Dear my fellow readers,

First of all, I would love to give a trillion thanks to **Ruby Romance** because her letter or message to me was very encouraging and I realized how much I was holding myself back and maybe even others. Thanks to her, I got myself in love with literature again and I am ready to update my stories. Soooooo…yeah…it's all thanks to **Ruby Romance**!!! If you all could/would please thank her if it's possible. Again, her name is **Ruby Romance**, she is a wonderful person and I would love it if she would know how much I appreciate her letter!!! 3

I am truly and greatly sorry for not updating any of my stories for a long time!!!!!!!! I would also love to thank all my fans, reviewers, and the people who messaged me. Thank you all for reviewing, messaging me, and loving my stories. But as you all may not know, I have actually been gone for about 2 or 3 months again. My grandma had just recently died, so I had to go back to the Philippines again for her funeral. When I was in the Philippines, I felt _very_ depressed for my loss and I wasn't able to update any story.

BUT!!!!!! DO NOT FRET!!!!!!!!! I AM OFFICIALLY BACK!!!!!! AND I WILL BE CONTINUING AND UPDATING MY STORIES STARTING WITH THE MOST POPULAR ONES!!!!

P.S.: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH, HAPPY KWANZA, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!!3

This bunny is meant for you **Ruby Romance**!!!

()___()

(='o'=)

(")_(")

P.S.S: When I update the new chapter for this story, the chapter would be replacing this letter.


End file.
